Always More
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: When Yukie's murdered in cold blood three years ago, Baron must take care of their daughter, Luna Elizabeth Corbin as Amanda, Finn and others are there to help out The Lone Wolf and his Wolf Princess. But little as they know, familiar and shadowy figures from Yukie's past return with a purpose. (AU to Double Down!)


_**October 26, Two Days Before Evolution...**_

 _Baron Corbin quickly went through the emergency section of the Florida Hospital as he felt worried about his fiancee, Yukie Shirabuki._

 _He had only left her for a few days just to visit relatives in Kansas City, but he received a late phone call from Amanda telling him to come back to Orlando because of his fiancee who was attacked in his home._

 _But when he found Amanda and Finn, they were outside of Yukie's hospital room as Luna was sleeping in Finn's arm._

" _What the hell happened? How is she?" Baron started asking questions, as Amanda kept crying quietly… until Finn decided to break the news to him._

" _I'm… I'm sorry, man." Finn started to say, knowing that news was hard to take in before looking back at Luna and Amanda._

" _Sorry about what? Speak up, Balor. Is she okay?!" Baron questioned once more as he felt temper showed._

" _Thomas…" Amanda managed to say, before placing her left hand on Baron's shoulder. "She… she's… Yukie's gone." She finally responded, before Finn hugged her close with one arm as they both felt Liam's kicks._

" _No… she can't be gone. I just talked her last night, before she put Luna to bed!" Baron responded as he wanted to reject the fact that his friend, his fiancee and even the mother to their daughter is pronounce dead._

" _It's the truth, Baron. Someone wanted her dead. But Luna was only kidnapped for a few hours until David found her." Finn explained, as Luna shifted her small head._

 _Baron didn't want to believe that Yukie was dead._

 _Walking into the hospital room, Baron closed the door behind him before he walked slowly towards Yukie's right hand side._

 _He remove the sheet that covered her face and upper body as his brown eyes widened when he can see the paleness on Yukie's still body and even the bandages wrapped around her chest where the attacker stabbed her with a kitchen knife._

 _Covering his face in shock, Baron got on his knees and felt so many emotions coming together as one, before he started crying softly._

 _He had went through so much with the 29 year old woman._

 _From the time that he met her in NXT over a chocolate cupcake and their first friendly date at the tattoo shop in Tampa. Having their first time on the dining room table of Finn and Amanda's apartment, winning an mixed gender brand tag team match at Extreme Rules against Shinsuke Nakamura and Alexa Bliss and even most of all having that little miracle that Finn held in his arms._

 _Now, he doesn't know where to begin after what happened to his fiancee. All he can do is one thing, take care of his little girl for everyone's sake and even his late fiancee…_

* * *

 **Three Years Later…**

 _Baron came home to the townhouse, as he opened the front door with his key before smelling some bacon in the air and hearing someone in the kitchen humming to the song Not Afraid Anymore by Halsey._

" _Yukie?" Baron called out, after hanging up his black leather jacket and walking into the living room to see Luna playing the backyard on her pink and purple tricycle, leaving a smile on his face. He finally walked into the kitchen to see Yukie washing the dishes as she wore her fiance's Constable shirt, pair of short blue jeans shorts and long black socks. "I'm home…" He whispered in Yukie's ear, after wrapping his arms around her and closing his eyes._

 _When he was about to kiss his neck, Baron can see blood stains on his hands as his brown eyes widen in shock while he removed them from Yukie's body. Yukie slowly turn around and face him with an emotionless face. As she tried to speak, blood came out of her mouth, before she finally spoke up._

" _Why? Why did you leave me alone where I can get killed?" Yukie spoke up, before blood was sepening through the shirt she wore, and fallen down onto the floor into her small pool of blood._

" _Daddy!" Luna called out, which causes Baron to run out into the backyard to see the pink and purple tricycle left out in the grass with the front wheel still moving._

" _Luna?" Baron called out in shock._

" _Daddy!" Luna called out once more in a more frightening cry that Baron can ever imagine, which causes him to look around for her._

" _Luna Lizzie!" Baron called out, before running back into the house to see a black hooded figure holding the unconscious three year old daughter in his arms._

" _You don't deserve Yukie. And you don't deserve to be a father to Luna Elizabeth…" He responded, before he shot Baron in the head with a nine millimeter pistol as he fallen backwards and his brown eyes widened in shock…_

* * *

Baron jumped out of his bed in fright as he pulled out his gun from underneath his pillow, before looking around the darkening room until the thunder and lightning clashed together.

After calming down, Baron hid the pistol away in his nightstand before he ran towards Luna's bedroom in a hurry. Seeing the pink nightlight in her bedroom, Baron walked in before he accidentally step on one of Luna's WWE figures of her own godfather/uncle Finn Balor, causing him to yelp out in pain, before picking it up and looking at the empty twin sized bed covered with _Trolls_ pillows, comforter and even a tapestry blanket of Balor Club.

"Luna? Luna Lizzie?" Baron called out, thinking that the nightmare was true… until he turn around to see Luna asleep as she was laying down on the white carpet, sucking her thumb as her other hand was touching her favorite Disney Princess storybook collection.

' _Late night reading again, I see.'_ Baron thought before he walked towards his three year old daughter quietly.

"Come on, Princess. It's late. You'll be sleeping with Daddy tonight." Baron whispered quietly, as he slowly pick Luna up into his arms before seeing his daughter curled up and grabbing onto his white shirt with her small left hand.

The Lone Wolf walked back into the master bedroom quietly, before he climbed into the queen sized bed first and gently place his daughter (or who as people on social media would call her the _Wolf Princess_ ) down next to him.

Resting his hand underneath the side of his face, Baron studies Luna's sleeping pattern as he remembered a few nights ago that she ended up screaming in her sleep when it started rain.

But somehow, Luna Lizzie was able to be brave enough and conquer the storm this time.

As he watch Luna asleep in his own bed, his little wolf princess reminded him of how Luna got her looks from her mother, Yukie but only got a few features from her father, Baron like her big chocolate brown eyes and to the way she speaks.

 _'Our daughter looks beautiful, huh Yukie?'_ Baron thought as he smiled, before placing a loving kiss on Luna's forehead as he pulled the black comforter over him and his daughter's small body where it covered of there night clothes.

"Good night, Luna Lizzie." Baron whispered once more, after Luna moved closer towards his chest to feel more warmth which soothe her straight to sleep.

He hopes that the nightmare he had wont come back to him, and hopes that it won't come true in the future.


End file.
